


Final fantasy smut archives

by Animaster888



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Centaurs, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: this is mostly for FFXIII and FFXIII-2 but I'll do any final fantasy characters.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Reader, Noel Kreiss/Reader, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. before you read

Welcome!  
This is my final fantasy storybook collection!  
feel free to submit requests for any characters!  
any gender/pronouns are accepted (including intersex)

Games I have played/viewed/am familiar with:  
FFX  
FFX-2  
FFXIII  
FFXIII-2

characters that I am familiar with:  
Noel Kreiss  
Hope Esthiem  
Lightning Farron  
Serah Farron  
*if you want me to write for a character, not on the list, just give me an idea of their personality or how they should act*

My personal favorite AU ideas:  
centaurs  
merpeople  
Demons  
werewolves  
medieval  
modern  
*these are ideas, not limits*


	2. request page

SUBMIT ALL REQUESTS TO THIS PAGE

1\. Centaur! Noel Kreiss x Female reader  
2\. Merman! Noel Kreiss x Female reader  
3\. Teacher! Hope Esthiem x Student! Female reader (both are of age)


	3. Noel kreiss pregnancy scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter.  
> Extra points if you get the reference.  
> Typed on my phone during work.

Academia. You were walking back from the doctors office with the biggest smile on your face. After bouts of sickness and nausea, Noel, your boyfriend, asked Hope to get you a doctors appointment. After some tests, it was determined that you were pregnant. You couldn't have been happier and were sure Noel would be ecstatic too but in the back of your mind, you were nervous that he would be a little upset as well. Mostly because this would be a bit of an inconvenience for the journey. After all, you can't fight monsters while pregnant. You quickly shook those thoughts away when you remembered how he was one of the last children born where he's from. For him to be a father when he was probably sure he would never experience the joy of being one. All your doubts faded at the thought. 

You entered the apartment that you, Noel and serah were staying at and you attempted to hide your excitement. However Noel could always see through you so easily. 

"Why so excited?" He asked you.  
"What gave it away?" You giggle.  
"The red face, the gleam in your eye, the giant grin, etc." Noel responded as serah put the book she was reading down in the bed and stood up.  
"What did the doctors say?" She asked. You knew you couldn't lie to him.  
"I'm pregnant." You blush as you look into Noel's cool blue eyes. He stares into yours for a moment, thinking you were playing a prank but he saw no deception. He started to chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair. You could have sworn you saw some tears well up in his eye but he shook them away too quickly. Then Serah asks a question.  
"When exactly did you two…you know…"  
Noel sighs with a red face. "About three weeks ago."  
"So, when you guys went looking for firewood when we had to camp out between locations… you weren't actually going for firewood?" She asks, seeking clarity.  
"Hey, I got wood." Noel replied.  
"Yeah, the wrong type." Serah said with crossed arms. "Not to mention, you also said you were attacked."  
"Um… technically something did happen…" You blush and start explaining yourself. "While we were looking for firewood, I messed up. There was this weird white flower with a strange sack attached to it. I didn't see it and when I accidentally touched it, it sprayed me with a strange sap. After a few minutes… I was a mess and Noel was just trying to relieve me…" ((Extra points to anyone who knows the reference))  
Serah sighs as Noel pulls you in for a hug and kiss.  
"You have no idea how much this means to me." Noel says endearingly. You smile at him with tears in your eyes.  
"I know."


End file.
